militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abbas Doran
|death_date = |birth_place =Shiraz, Iran |death_place =Baghdad , Iraq |placeofburial = |allegiance = Iran |branch =Iranian Air Force |serviceyears = |rank =Major General |unit = |commands = |battles = }} Major General. Abbas Doran (October 22, 1950 Shiraz - July 21, 1982 Baghdad), also spell Dowran or Dooran, ) was an acclaimed Iranian fighter pilot and a national hero. He flew for the Imperial Iranian Air Force (IIAF), and continued flying after the fall of the Iranian kingdom in 1979. General Doran piloted an F-4 Phantom II. He died when he was hit by a Roland 2 missile and crashed his plane into the Al-Rashid Hotel in 1982, trying to prevent NAM conference from taking place in Baghdad by showing the city as insecure during the Iran–Iraq War. Education Prior to combat training in the F-4 Phantom, Lt Doran received his basic flying training at Columbus AFB, Columbus, Mississippi. He was a member of Undergraduate Pilot Training Program Class 73-02, graduating in the fall of 1972. Career General Doran, known for flying the Phantom II beyond its limits, lower and faster than anybody in the Iranian Air Force, was good with the M-61A1 Vulcan gun, and had a high number of AGM-65 Maverick kills. He participated in the destruction of the Iraqi Navy during Operation Morvarid in October 1980. One of his greatest values to the IRIAF was being the mission planner, because, according to the IRIAF, 90% of his missions in Iraq were successful. When Israel invaded south Lebanon in 1982, Doran was the first pilot to volunteer in case of necessary strike missions into Israel. Some of his mission plans for striking Israel are still kept secret to this day in case of a possible conflict between Iran and Israel. He is also known for writing numerous letters to the new government's heads asking them to stop executing and arresting former IIAF pilots during the time of war. Last mission In 1982, Saddam Hussein planned to host the 7th Summit of the Non-Aligned Movement in Baghdad to show that Iraq enjoyed stability during the ongoing war. The conference was scheduled to take place at Baghdad’s Al-Rashid Hotel and would have been a big blow to Iran, if Saddam Hussein were to hold it successfully.Irna Iran tried to show that Baghdad was not safe, as the IRIAF planned to bomb Baghdad for the first time. This was the last sortie of Doran. He flew on Wednesday, July 21, 1982 at noon. Doran flew to Baghdad in an F-4E and bombed the Al-Doura refinery in Baghdad. His F-4E was then hit by a Roland 2 SAM. His weapon systems officer ejected from the plane and was taken prisoner. Knowing that he was the most wanted pilot in Iraq and also the key IRIAF mission planner, he chose to die crashing his plane into the Al-Rashid Hotel. His actions caused the summit to be held in New Delhi instead of Baghdad. Legacy After the outbreak of the Iran–Iraq War, General Doran became a hero in the IRIAF. Iraq returned Doran's remains to Iran on 21 July 2002.http://shohadajang.blogfa.com/post-14.aspx See also * Iranian aerial victories during the Iran-Iraq war * Jalil Zandi * K. Sedghi References External links *Official Website Category:Iranian aviators Category:Iranian military personnel of the Iran–Iraq War Category:Aviators killed by being shot down Category:Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force personnel Category:1950 births Category:1982 deaths